Rings to Rounds
by Blade O'Nature
Summary: A fight has been going on for seven years now, a fight that threatens to tear two worlds apart. What will happen, how did it happen and how will it end? Pairings SonicxSally If you do not like her, dont read! SilverxBlaze, and TailsxFiona Rated T for violence, rude and/or inappropriate language for children under 10, and use of alcohol
1. Prolouge

**Tails' eyes snapped open, he tried to move, but was bound to the chair he was seated in. '**_**How long have I been here? An hour ? two hours? Six hours? A day? A week?' It was all a blur to the young fox. Suddenly, there was a large creaking noise and a blinding light was shining at him. Tails strained his eyes to look behind the light, and he saw a sickeningly familiar face… Amy Rose. "Now, I will only ask you once, Where are they and where is your command center?" Tails had been interrogated time and time again and he used the same tactic every time: blunt refusal "Screw off, Rose." Tails snapped. "Well, well, well, Aren't you a stubborn little fox, No matter, I will make you talk." "I highly doubt that ,you see when I say I'm not going to talk, there's no way I'm talking." Tails then spat onto Amy's cheek. The pink hedgehog wiped the spit off then replied " If that's the way you want it, fine I can play that game." Amy waved her hand. Two armed guards walked in, released his bonds, cuffed Tails, then walked him out of the room. Little did any of them know, when his arms were freed, it gave him just enough time to send a message to Sonic and activate his beacon. Tails was thinking being walked away, ' they will come and find me, it may take some time but they will' **_


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about not including the necessary information in Chapter 1, so I guess I'll just give it to you now**

**Ages**

**Sonic:27**

**Sally:25**

**Knuckles:28**

**Tails:21**

**Amy:26**

**Rouge:23**

**Cream:19**

**Blaze:21**

**Silver:24**

**Fiona:26 **

**Shadow:29**

** (OC):25**

**1****st**** Sgt. O'Brien & Master Sgt. King(OC's) :24**

**Dimitri(OC):54 **

**Yeah lot of characters I know, but let's get to the story !**

**9 years ago… **

It was Sonic's Birthday, so Everyone decided to throw him a party. While Sonic said he didn't want anything big, none of them really listened. So instead of just a simple party, what Sonic got was a gigantic ice sculpture, a live band,and a cake in the form of a giant chili dog, so the grand total of it all was… $1,250,000 (OH MY GOD!) "WHAT!" "Sal, I ask for a simple party, and you blow that buttload of cash instead!" "Oh come on Sonic, stop acting like my accountant, and besides I forgot to get you a gift" "Are you serious? It's bad enough you spent all that cash on me, and now you're insisting you keep… " His words were silenced by Sally's lips on his. Unsure of who it was more unfortunate for, the person who had to walk in the room at that minute was none other than Amy. "SONIC, how dare you make out with another girl behind my back?" And as you might expect, a Piko Piko Hammer appeared in Amy's hands. "Amy, look you should put that away before you hurt some…" WHACK! "Oww!" WHACK! "Ahh, crap!" On the other side of Sonic's house, Tails heard Sonic's screams and went running off to help, thinking 'If Amy's gone ballistic again I will be so pissed.' He barged into the bedroom, saw what was going on, said "Yep, just as I suspected." Then flipped Amy onto the bed, grabbing her hammer in the same move, while Sonic was being helped to his feet by Sally. A minute or two later, Tails was escorting Amy out of the room, followed by Shadow saying "I knew it was a mistake inviting her." In which Silver replied "she would've come anyway." Later on in the party, Sonic asked to speak with Tails in private, "Tails, the way you took Amy down was awesome, I want you to be me and Sal's sort of like bodyguard, OK?" "Sure, Sonic" "Oh and one more thing, don't tell Sally." "OK." Agreed Tails. No one was aware that everything would change in a few years.

**A/N: Not bad, Eh? Please Read and Review, Chapter 3 will be out soon. **


	3. Black blends best with the night

**A/N: hello again, loyal fans! It has been a while, I know. Well anyways, here's chapter 3 for ya! Enjoy.**

**It was a crisp night. Shadow was sprinting across a rooftop, looking behind him as he went. He was trying to locate Tails by viewing over several enemy compunds, each one unsucsessful. Reluctant to admit it, he was worried about his two-tailed fox, he was the youngest one on the team after all. Thinking more about it as Shadow made a diving leap to the lower levels of the base. Then that's where something caught his eye, looking below he saw a group of men building metal pods and missiles in the work decks. Suspecting they could be dangerous, Shadow switched on his viewfinder and pressed his radio " Sonic, do you read me?" "Solid copy man, I read you. Have you found anything linked to Tails yet?" "No, turns out this is only a weapons facility , so get the exfil ready." "Roger that" Sonic finished. "Oh, and one other thing" Shadow blurted, " Yes?" "Give me an airstrike on my position in ten minutes, alright?" "Sure thing, dude" Sonic replied. Nine minutes and fifty seconds later Shadow was riding in a chopper back to command, Shadow watched the fighters carry out their orders, 3… 2… 1… BOOM! The bombs struck the compound, followed by an even larger blast. Shadow was thinking **_**That blast is massive, blindingly so. It has to be… Oh crap! Sonic won't like this one bit. **_

**A/N: So much secrecy, huh? Read and review please **


End file.
